1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly, to a locking device for a panel of a single board computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Industrial Personal Computer (IPC) is designed for various industrial, scientific, engineering, servers and telecommunication applications where Commercial Personal Computers do not work reliably and stably. Its rugged, sturdy, full-sealed and well-cooled steel chassis is specifically designed to meet EIA RS-310C 19″ rack-mounted standard and withstand heavy shocks, particles, humidity, trembling, vibrations, and extremely high operating temperatures in harsh industrial environments. The single board computer is the core of the industrial personal computer. Its position is equal to the main-board of the personal computer having processors, memory products and chipsets, but it is smaller than the personal computer. For easy maintenance, it is designed with an interface card fixed on the passive black-plane, which is fixed at an inner portion of chassis.
Industrial personal computers are commonly used for controlling the production lines of automated factories. When they break down it leads to significant losses as the production line is often forced to shut down operations. Problems that cause such shut downs are often related to single board computers. So a device that replaces broken down single board computers with new ones, thereby reducing financial losses due to disruptions to production line stoppages is needed.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a composition view of a conventional locking device of a panel in accordance with the prior art. A conventional locking device of the panel for removing broken-down industrial personal computers easily and for reducing losses due to production slowdowns or stoppages has already been invented. The conventional locking device of the panel includes a handle 10a, which is a lever which fixes onto the panel 40a. The handle 10a has a concave groove 16a with only one receiving finger. The handle has a locking element 20a at an inner portion thereof. The locking element 20a has a projecting portion 22a, which is pressed by a finger. While only one finger presses the projecting portion 22a the others finger lie against a front-end 14a of the handle 10a and two flanks 12a of it. It/The motherboard is then levered out by a pin 30a, so that a clasping portion 18a at a rear end of the handle 10a releases from the chassis of the industrial personal computer. Single board computers fixed in the chassis can be taken down for retooling through the conventional locking device of the panel.
However, when a conventional locking device of the panel is being used, one finger presses the projecting portion 22a while the other fingers lie against the front-end 14a of the handle 10a and the two flanks 12a. The handle 10a is levered out by the pin 30a, so that the clasping portion 18a at the rear end of it is released from the chassis of the industrial personal computer. This method is unergonomical, so it is an inconvenient way to retool an industrial single board computer.